The Orb Runaways
by AdorableCeline
Summary: The Loonatics have met their match. The Orb Runaways are the most deadliest villains ever and they want to kill The Loonatics but when they realize that the villians are they're adopted sibiling it had to take everything in their power to snap them back to normal will our superheroes survive and save the kids or will they die trying?
1. The Runaways

Chapter 1: The Runaways

"Hurry it up man they getting away" six kids like about 11 are running from the gangs who are right on their tails. "C'mon men's lets go" they keep running until they hit a dead-end "no place for you to hide little runts" as they step closer to the kids one of them shot light greenish goop on one of the gang member "aww its burns". That's when all the kids started to fire at the gangs "awwwwwwwww" the kids keep firing at them until all of them are dead. When it was coast and clear the kids started running on fours to god-knows-where but then they look up at the sky to see if they are being followed. When they make sure that they are safe they climb on the walls to a big building where they keep as a secret base. All six of them went inside their mansion where there are jewels, food, water, money and all that stolen goods that they got from each gang members. After they put their stolen stuff in the right places they went to the bedrooms where there are six beds, a wide-screen TV, a lamp, shelves, a closet, four dressers and bunch of clothes. They turn on the TV to watch the news "this just in that another gang members are killed in the alleyway at 9:32 pm and if you look at the gangs face their body part are damaged as the same as the others. That lets you know that the murderers are still at large back to you tom" "thank you Cathy now let's see if that…" one of the kids turn off the TV and they went to bed. But before they go to sleep each of them took out their orbs. They are the shaped of a ball but different colors one is yellow, one is light-green, one is red, one is blue, one is aqua and a last one is lavender and each of them glowed brightly like six colorful stars. The kids put down their orbs on the ground in a circle and smiled at their precious treasures. They continued looking at their treasures until they grew tired and put their heads down on the pillow on their beds. They took one last look at their treasures before they drifted off to sleep as the orbs light up their room with such beauty with their own beautiful colors and soon be waiting for the next day to find some new toys to play with and steal from them and to destroy them and no gangs are free from their wrath.

* * *

**AC: hey guy this is my first Loonatics Unleashed story so send me a review okay bye **

**P.S. the next chapter won't be this short promise**


	2. Bank robbery and meeting the Loonatics

**AC: hey everyone welcome to chapter 2 so enjoy **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Loonatics Unleashed**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bank robbery and meeting the Loonatics

As day break the same six kids are on the roof of the Acmetropolis Bank waiting for something or someone to come and steal the money. "Lily are you sure that the black widows are going to steal the bank today because I don't think that they are coming" said the aqua- colored skunk. Now let me tell you which one is which the light green one named are Alan wolf he is the leader/tomb raider of the pack which is called orb runaways. He wears green shirt/pants, green eyes, ebony hair and light green orb around his neck. The aqua one named is Isabella skunk she is the inventor/hacker of the pack. She wears light blue dress with an aqua bow around the waist, light blue eyes, ivory hair and aqua orb around her neck. The red one named is Cassie husky she is the lookout/brain of the pack. She wears pink dress with a red bow around the waist, has pink eyes, purple hair and red orb around her neck. The yellow one named is Lily mink she is the ninja/trickster of the pack. She wears orange dress with a yellow bow around the waist, orange eyes, purple hair and yellow orb around her neck. The blue one named is Becky fox she is the terminator/spy of the pack. She wears dark blue dress with a blue bow around the waist, ivory hair, dark blue eyes and blue orb around her neck. The lavender one named is Sonia cat she is the second leader/assassin of the pack. She wears purple dress with a lavender bow around the waist, purple eyes, ebony hair and lavender orb around her neck.

"Yes Isabella I am sure that the black widows are going to steal the money from the Acmetropolis Bank am I ever wrong" said Lily "well… no you haven't" said Isabella "then be quiet and wait okay" said Lily "okay" said Isabella with a huffed. Cassie was keeping a lookout for the black widows until she spotted them "hey Alan they here" said Cassie pointing at the black van Alan look down at the van and smirked "let the fun begin" said Alan smirking. Meanwhile at the other part of Acmetropolis six superheroes had finished the job of putting Black Velvet in jail and their named is Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Rev Runner and Tech E. Coyote. They are flying in the air with their jets packs well five of them are Rev is flying with his wings "nice job team I guess that a job well done huh?" said Ace "yeah I can't believe that Velvet was going to put the world in darkness again" "yeah me either I mean c'mon did she did that before?" said Duck "yeah but it doesn't matter its time to go back at HQ and relax" "not so fast Loonatics" the Loonatics turn to the screen to see Zadavia talking to them "what's up Zadavia?" "There is a bank robbery at acmetropolis bank and the black widows are behind it" said Zadavia "a bank robbery?" "Yes and I want you to go down there and catch those thieves Zadavia out" the screen turn black and Ace turn to his team "okay Loonatics let's jet" said Ace and the Loonatics head for the bank.

When they got there the Loonatics flew down to the acmetropolis bank and stand in front of the door but not noticing the kids on the roof "hey Lily who are those guys" said Alan while looking at the Loonatics Lily started typing away on her laptop and checking on their names. "They are called the Loonatics they are the superheroes of acmetropolis who have superpowers" "like us?" said Becky "yes Becky like us and it tell us what kind of power they have one have laser vision, one have super hearing, another one have sonic speed, one have power orb randomizer which are eggs, one have superhuman strength and the last one have superhuman intelligence" "so what their names" said Alan angry "okay I'm getting to it damn…there names are Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Tech and Rev" said Lily as she put her laptop away

"Well lets go down there and beat their butts" "not yet" Becky stop mid-step and everybody look at Sonia "why Sonia?" Sonia look at her friends "because things are about to get interesting and beside once the black widows and the Loonatics come outside we attack them with our fury" said Sonia smirking. Back with the Loonatics "if everyone ready" said Ace everybody nodded their heads "good lets go" the Loonatics burst through the door to see the black widows "nei… what's up gang bangers?" the gangs turn around to see the Loonatics "oh well is it the Loonatics here to stop us? Well too late we got the money already now out our way" said boss "well you better think about that Loonatics attack" said Ace as the team take on the gangs. While the Loonatics fight the black widows the orb runaways look at the fight through the window on the roof and their orbs started to glow "okay… okay we'll going to get the money our precious treasures just hang on for one minute" said Alan as if on cue the fight ended by the gangs running to their van but before they can get the trunk open Rev came out of nowhere with a rope and tied the black widows up and the team went around them.

"Please let us go we in deep trouble man" said the tall-man "why should we let you guys go huh?" said Ace the boss started talking to Ace "it's because of the orb runaways" "orb runaways who are they?" said Duck curious "they are kids who steal goods from each gangs but they killed them" "wait… kill them but how?" said Tech "they killed them with superpowers that come from the orbs for each of them they are the ones you don't want to mess with that's why you have to let us go" said the boss panicking while looking for the kids. "You lying no kids can do that" said Lexi angry while they are arguing Sonia got up and stand on the edge of the roof "okay that enough talking here time to kill those bastards" said Sonia as she took deep breath and scream "you got to believe me they are killing machine they kill us all…" he was interrupted when they heard screaming from the roof but have to cover their ears to avoid the noise.

After the noise was over they open their eyes and uncover their ears to witness the most terrifying scene ever they found the gangs ears are burst open and blood seeping out "oh…my…god who the hell did this" said Lexi terrified "well-looking-at-this-mess-i-see-that-this-was-by- noise-that-came-from-the-roof-but-that-noise-was-l oud-huge-mega-loud-and-sound-like-a-scream"said Rev "they even took the money too look" said Duck pointing at the floor where the sack of money used to be "Loonatics whoever did this is one sneaky thieves" said Ace they all went back to HQ. While the Loonatics fly to their HQ the orb runaways laugh for victory "Sonia that was the most brilliant idea ever using your power to distract them so we can get the money was awesome" said Isabella laughing between breath "yeah that was awesome did you hear what that guy said about us 'they are killing machine'" said Becky between breath "damn straight we are" said Lily chuckling. When they are laughing their orbs started to glow again around their necks "okay guys it time to go home we have to put our little friend in the brand new podium so they can rest" said Alan "okay" said the girls in unison "but wait… we don't have a podium" said Cassie "we do now I heard that the store manger of rare treasures is putting a new podium in his store and opening tonight for everyone to see his treasures" said Lily "nice job Lily okay guys lets go home and rest for the big finale and this time those superheroes will be toast" said Alan smirking. The orb runaways fly home to wait for the big finale tonight.

* * *

**AC: best story I ever wrote hope you like it so read and review bitches **

**P.S. if anything mess up tell me I don't care what you say as long if it help with my story later**


End file.
